


(415) Aftermath

by averzierlia



Category: STXI - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the aftermath of a night out with Jim Kirk and Gaila Orion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(415) Aftermath

_**(415) Aftermath**_  
 **Fandom:** STXI  
[Gaila Fic Fest](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/112569.html) prompt: 6. This is a mass text. Does anyone know where I am? ****

 **(3-415)** is Captain Pike  
 **(7-415)** is Gaila  
 **(8-415)** is Hikaru  
 **(10-415)** is Jim  
 **(12-415)** is Leonard  
 **(14-415)** is Nyota  
 **(16-415)** is Pavel  
 **(19-415)** is Spock   
Club names from [San Fransisco Nightlife](http://www.sanfrancisco.com/nightlife/)  
 **  
(** **7-415)** This is a mass text. Does anyone know where I am?  
 **  
(10-415)** Last time I saw you you were with Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov at The Palor.

 **(7-415)** _Definatly_ not there now. In fact, I don't see the others anywhere...  
 **(7-415)** Wait, nevermind, here are Hikaru and Pavel.

 **(12-415)** Jim, when I can walk, I'm going to kill you.

 **(7-415)** Why can't you walk?

 **(10-415)** Oh _fuck_. Did we really...?

 **(12-415)** _Yes_.

 **(7-415)** Jim, what did you do?

 **(10-415)** Forget you killing me Bones, Uhura is going to kill us both.

 **(14-415)** _Where is he!?_

 **(10-415) (12-415)**   
_Shit._

 __ **(19-415)** I appear to be in the establisment of the Red Devil Lounge.

 **(7-415)** Oh my god, you two slept with Spock!

 **(16-415)**  They did?  
 **  
(8-415)** Damn, I owe Kirk 20 creds.

 **(19-415)** Betting is highly illogical, especially on the...art of getting laid? ...It seems that I am still slightly intoxicated...

 **(3-415)** Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Cadets Gaila, Kirk, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov: Your asses, my office. You have 10 minutes, and you all have explaining to do.

 _ **(12-415)** My ass hurts.  
 **(10-415)** Ok, that isn't my fault._   
_**(12-415)** Yes it is._   
**_(19-415)_ ** _Cadet Kirk is correct Doctor McCoy, the fault is entirely mine.  
 **(7-415)** Please tell me someone recorded that.  
 **(14-415)** Gaila!  
 **(7-415)** What? You have to admit that would be totally hot to watch.  
 **(8-415)** Er, Pavel? Did I...?  
 **(16-415)** Do not think of backing out now Hikaru. You promised me many nice things last night.  
 **(7-415)** Um, back to my first question...Where am I?_


End file.
